Precise localization of position has always been critical to neurosurgery. Knowledge of the anatomy of the brain and specific functions relegated to local areas of the brain are critical in planning any neurosurgical procedure. Recent diagnostic advances such as computerized tomographic (CT) scans, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanning, and positron emission tomographic (PET) scanning have greatly facilitated preoperative diagnosis and surgical planning. However, the precision and accuracy of the scanning technologies have not become fully available to the neurosurgeon in the operating room. Relating specific structures and locations within the brain during surgery to preoperative scanning technologies has previously been cumbersome, if not impossible.
Stereotactic surgery, first developed 100 years ago, consists of the use of a guiding device which channels the surgery through specific parts of the brain as localized by preoperative radiographic techniques. Stereotactic surgery was not widely used prior to the advent of modern scanning technologies as the injection of air into the brain was required to localize the ventricles, fluid containing chambers within the brain. Ventriculography carried a significant complication rate and accuracy in localization was marginal.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which can determine the position of a probe within a head and display an image corresponding to the determined position.
The invention comprises a system for determining a position of a tip of a probe, which is positioned within an object, relative to cross sectional images of the object. The system comprises measuring means, translating means and selecting and displaying means. The measuring means measures the position of the tip of the probe relative to the object. The translating means translates the position of the tip of the probe relative to the object into a coordinate system corresponding to the cross sectional images of the object. The selecting and displaying means selects the image of the object which corresponds to the measured position of the tip of the probe relative to the object and displays the selected image.
The invention also comprises a system for determining a position of a tip of a surgical probe, which is positioned within a head of a body of a patient, relative to cross sectional images of the head. Means measures the position of the tip of the surgical probe relative to the head. Means translates the position of the tip of the surgical probe relative to the head into a coordinate system corresponding to the cross sectional images of the head. Means selects the image of the head which corresponds to the measured position of the tip of the surgical probe relative to the head and displays the selected image.
The invention also comprises a method for determining a position of a tip of a surgical probe, which is positioned within a head of a body of a patient, relative to cross sectional images of the head, said method comprising the steps of: measuring the position of the tip of the surgical probe relative to the head; translating the position of the tip of the surgical probe relative to the head into a coordinate system corresponding to the cross sectional images of the head; selecting the image of the head which corresponds to the measured position of the tip of the surgical probe relative to the head; and displaying the selected image.
The invention also comprises a system for determining a position of an ultrasound probe relative to a head of a body of a patient when the probe is positioned adjacent to the head. An array is positioned adjacent the probe. First means determines the position of the ultrasound probe relative to the array. Second means determines the position of the head relative to the array. Means translates the position of the ultrasound probe into a coordinate system corresponding to the position of the head.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.